


[Podfic] A Touch of Light

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Smut, Some Plot, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: bitriple's summary:Angels, by and large, do not touch. Demons, by and large, never stop touching.Or Aziraphale and Crowley’s journey with touch through their 6,000 year slow burn.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Touch of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Touch of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381159) by [bitriple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitriple/pseuds/bitriple). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3qj9686advbn3ik/GO_A_Touch_of_Light.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
